


Lay beside me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might need you to hold me tonight. (Savage Garden-???) [10/03/03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay beside me

## Lay beside me

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. It wasn't me, it was the muse. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

Whenever he looked very closely at Jim, he felt something tighten in his chest and stomach. Moments like this, holding Jim's hand as he slept, he fought the urge to build a barricade protecting Jim from the rest of the world. In moments like this, he was the Blessed Protector and Jim the one desperately needing to be protected from the ravages of a world not designed for Sentinels. Not designed for hard-living, soft-hearted cops. It was moments like this where he knew how parents must feel when they have to let their children go. 

He could tell that Jim wasn't really sleeping well, but at least while he sat here Jim slept. That was a good first step. 

"Not lying." Jim muttered, startling him out of his thoughts. 

"Mm? No, of course not." He wasn't sure what had happened between Jim and his father, but it was obvious that something new had come up. All of Jim's fears that his senses made him some kind of freak were back, and although he would never say anything to Blair, Blair wasn't stupid. He could hypothesize exactly why Jim's dreams were troubled. 

Jim sighed in his sleep, rubbing his face against Blair's arm. 

"I'll protect you." he promised. "I won't let anybody hurt you." Almost as if he had been listening Jim seemed to move into a more restful sleep. He was debating whether he should wrap Jim in silk or satin when the phone rang, startling them both. 

"Shh. I'll get it." 

He hurried downstairs to the portable and stepped out on the balcony in the slight hope that freezing would allow Jim a little more sleep. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hello, Blair? This is Bill Ellison." 

"Hi, Mr. Ellison. Jim can't come to the phone right now. Is there something I can do for you?" 

"How is he?" 

The honest concern in the man's voice aussuaged some of his anger. Whatever else he might be, William Ellison did care for his son. 

"He's okay. He's sleeping though, and I'd rather not wake him up unless there's an emergency." 

"No, no, by all means let him sleep. I just wanted to make sure he was all right, given everything that happened." 

Blair was torn by curiosity and the opportunity to find out what had happened without pressing Jim, but thought better of it. "He'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." 

Perhaps some of his dormant anger leaked through his words. "I was only trying to protect him." 

Not sure if Mr. Ellison was trying to convince Blair or himself of that, Blair ignored the desire to hang up and run back upstairs. He could accept that at face value, for Jim's sake, and for that reason alone William Ellison would be allowed the chance to make it up to Jim. 

One chance. If he failed, or hurt Jim again, well, the job of Blessed Protector was already taken. Anyone trying to hurt Jim would have to go through Blair first, and anyone who succeeded would have to deal with Blair's wrath. 

* * *

End Lay beside me by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
